


Fic: Natasha's Five Lovers (Love is Cosmic)

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of Red Room being evil, half meta half fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natasha has only had five lovers. Steve has had none, Bruce has had four, Clint has had seven and Thor has had nine. Removing Tony as a statistical outlier, Natasha is exactly average for The Avengers Team...</i>
</p><p>For the be_compromised promptathon. For the prompt/ headcanon</p><p>"The Black Widow never resorts to sleeping with targets to fulfill her mission.</p><p>She might seduce and entice, but that’s as far as it has ever gone.</p><p>She has no qualms about doing it if something was at stake and it was the only viable course of action, but that has never happened, as her vast repertoire of well-honed skills of the spy trade has always given her plenty of options."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Natasha's Five Lovers (Love is Cosmic)

Natasha has only had five lovers. Steve has had none, Bruce has had four, Clint has had seven and Thor has had nine. Removing Tony as a statistical outlier, Natasha is exactly average for The Avengers Team. So when the press make assumptions about her and her earlier missions she is amused more than anything else.

1\. Sophia

Sophia is her first love, and despite everything the Red Room has done Natasha loves as fiercely as any other teenager. Touching Sophia is like being burned by the sun. Their relationship is hidden kisses and gleeful experimentation. Then, one day Sophia's bed is empty and her few possessions have disappeared.

2\. James

Natasha seduces the Winter Soldier because it’s something they both need. Their relationship is passionate, but like everything else in their lives, melts away under a pile of manufactured memories.

3\. Clint

It starts the second time Natasha almost dies on a SHIELD mission and never really stops until one day she realizes he’s looking at her like she’s the most important thing in his universe. She backpedals out of that relationship like a cat confronted with a spray bottle.

4\. Maria

Maria is blessedly practical. When she says she just wants sex, she means it. They use each other for months until Hill is promoted to deputy head of SHIELD and therefore into Natasha’s chain of command. They end it easily with no bitterness on either side.

5\. Pepper

Pepper is smooth skin and long legs. At first she is inexperienced and hesitant, but before long Pepper’s famous competency reasserts itself and Natasha is seeing stars. Then Tony pulls Pepper back into his orbit and Natasha knows better than to stand in the way of gravity.

6\. Clint (again)

After Loki, after aliens and monsters, love seems a lot less intimidating than it used to. So when Clint gazes at her like she is the center of his universe, she meets his eyes and doesn't look away. They watch the sun rise together on the world they saved.


End file.
